Dwarf Gekko
Dwarf Gekko (or Scarabs) are small, unmanned machinery that guard important areas and used for reconnaissance. They were used most often by Liquid Ocelot. Physical Appearance and Abilities Scarabs are small, black spheres - about 1/3 as tall as the average man - with a large, blue "eye" and three organic-looking arms, similar to Screaming Mantis' additional arms, which they use to hop around on. While one or a few are easily defeated, the Scarabs often attack in large groups, where they show their true deadly potential. Scanning any areas they are guarding with a beam of light, if they find an intruder, an alarm goes off, causing an infinite amount of Scarabs to converge upon their victim. Besides rolling into or swiping at their enemies to cause injury, they are capable of latching onto them and inducing a painful, electric shock with their central "eye". They detonate when destroyed, making it dangerous to have any near when taking them on. They also have the ability to latch onto walls and work like a security camera, and if they are too far away to engage in physical combat, they use their human-shaped hands to operate standard human firearms, usually a GSR, a Five-Seven or (rarely) a Desert Eagle. When confronting Scarabs in combat, the best resort is to use grenade launchers and machine-guns at a distance, shotguns at close combat, or simply to rush through them with forward rolls. Despite their great numbers, they possess one notable weakness that a patient adversary can exploit: unlike the larger Gekko, their scanning beam is easily thwarted by inanimate substances. An intruder who remains immobile inside a metal drum, or even a cardboard box, will effectively be invisible to a Scarab. Chaff grenades are highly effective against Dwarf Gekko, as any Scarab in the vicinity will be stunned for a period of time, giving Snake the chance to destroy them or find a hiding spot. Also, the Stealth Camouflage item is useless against Dwarf Gekko, as they use themal scanners to detect their prey. Appearances Scarabs are briefly seen by Snake in the Middle East, attached to the "head" of a Gekko. Three Scarabs appear in Eastern Europe, disguising themselves by stacking up and donning a trenchcoat, and spying on Snake as he follows a resistance member to EVA's hideout. They are discovered and destroyed by EVA. Another is later seen spying on Solid Snake and EVA. When Liquid Ocelot went back to Shadow Moses Island to steal Metal Gear REX's Railgun, he left a large amount of Scarabs there, knowing Snake would soon come to stop him. They obsessively scan and guard most of the indoor areas along with several Gekko. It is here that they show how deadly they can truly be. They make their last appearance in the inner-sanctums of Outer Haven, attacking in three huge waves as Solid Snake makes his way towards the ship's server room. When he gets there, several hidden waves of Scarabs reveal themselves and nearly overwhelm him before they are deactivated. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Unmanned weapons